Wayrest (Online)
Wayrest is the capital of High Rock, the Bretons, and the Daggerfall Covenant. It is in southern High Rock in the region of Menevia, and it is bordered by Rivenspire to the north and Orsinium to the extreme north. It is at the edge of the Iliac Bay on the mouth of the great Bjoulsae River, while Daggerfall is at the opposite side of the bay. Wayrest is a major trading city,The Elder Scrolls Online - Alliances and serves as the base of the Fighters Guild. History Wayrest has existed as a major city for many hundreds of years, and was prosperous for even longer. The city has long been seen as a rival to Daggerfall, which was already well-established ever since Wayrest had been founded as a small fishing village. The city entered a golden age after the Fall of Orsinium in 1E 980, when much trade and commerce was brought to the city, giving it a great deal of wealth and power. The city today boasts one of the wealthiest and highest populations in High Rock. In 2E 541, Durcorach the Black Drake, the progenitor of the Longhouse Emperors of Cyrodiil, crossed the Bjoulsae River and began a fifty-seven day siege of Wayrest. After the Reachmen were eventually driven back and defeated by Emeric of Cumberland at the gates of Daggerfall, Wayrest, along with Daggerfall, Shornhelm, Camlorn, and Evermore, signed the first Daggerfall Covenant, an agreement between the kingdoms that if any invaders were to threaten High Rock, all the kingdoms would defend the province. Emeric ascended to the throne of Wayrest in 2E 563, as a result of the death of King Gardner due to the Knahaten Flu, leaving no heirs. Ranser's War In 2E 566, Emeric began a search for his bride. Most citizens expected Emeric to marry Rayelle, daughter of King Ranser of Shornhelm, but instead Emeric married Maraya, daughter of King Fahara'jad of Sentinel. This surprised many citizens and nobles across the land. However, Emeric marrying Maraya was a method to strengthen trade and diplomacy between High Rock and Hammerfell. This outraged King Ranser, who hired an army of mercenaries to sack Wayrest in Last Seed of 2E 566, thus beginning King Ranser's War. They swept down from the northern mountains, taking Emeric by surprise. Ranser's army was very nearly successful, but was driven back by the efforts of the King's personal Guard. Ranser was unaware that his forces were insufficient to take the city, and so as the siege went on, the tide of war turned against him as reinforcements arrived at Wayrest to protect the city, from both Hammerfell and the other kingdoms of High Rock. Ranser's aggression was unpopular in Rivenspire, and many prominent houses withdrew their military support and demanded peace. Eventually, the number of defenders far exceeded Ranser's relatively small band of mercenaries. He retreated back to Shornhelm, which he found as a smoldering ruin. This was the work of the Orcs led by Kurog gro-Orsinium, who had long been enemies of the kingdom. With nowhere to retreat to, and the advancing Redguard and Breton forces rapidly approaching, Ranser's army was utterly destroyed in the Battle of Markwasten Moor. He managed to escape to a tor with a few of his other men overlooking his burning city. In desperation, Ranser turned to a necromantic ritual before being killed by one of his own generals. The area is now known as Traitor's Tor. Emeric, after seeing the results of Ranser's War, proposed the Second Daggerfall Covenant. He had already formed a diplomatic alliance with Hammerfell, and now he made a war treaty with the Orcs for their help in Ranser's War. He strengthened ties with Hammerfell and Orsinium, and the three leaders all agreed to sign the Second Daggerfall Covenant, a strong alliance formed to end the poverty and suffering throughout Tamriel. Geography Wayrest is split into seven districts. The northeastern part of the city between the North and East gate lies the Residential district, where most of the city's homes are located. Also by the north gate is the Cloudy Dregs Inn, the Foal's Rest stables and a general goods stall. Directly west of the Wayrest Treasury, and south of Residential District, lies the Merchant District, where many traders do business in Wayrest's bustling Market Square as well as the shops surrounding it. The Fighters Guild's Headquarters are also located in the Merchant District. East of the Merchant District is the Banking District, which is marked by the Wayrest Treasury. The group dungeon, Wayrest Sewers, is located between these two districts. The west-southwest portion of Wayrest contains the Palace District and the Temple District, which are dominated by, as their names both suggest, the Palace of Wayrest and the Temple of the Divines, respectively. Just beyond the south gate is the Mages District, which holds the Mages Guild and the Chironasium, an alchemy and enchanting shop. Finally, the shantytown of Dreughside lies just outside the city walls, and contains many homes, but it has been overrun by Dreugh. Travel At the Wayrest Docks, it is possible to arrange passage to Sentinel in Hammerfell. Wayrest also has a wayshrine in the Palace District, just south of the palace, making it easy to get into the Merchant, Banking and Mages Districts. Getting there Wayrest is relatively easy to access. It is located in the middle of Stormhaven, which shares a land border with Rivenspire, Bangkorai, Glenumbra, and travel by boat to Wayrest can be paid for at the Sentinel Docks in the Alik'r Desert. Almost every road in Stormhaven leads into the city, making it so anyone can access the city easily. Locations *Benele's Home *Castle Wayrest *Charlebert Dalielle's Home *Chironasium *Cloudy Dregs Inn *Foal's Rest Stables *Gardner House *Guild Traders *Lion's Crown Outfitters *Merchant District *North Gate Novelties *Pariah Abbey Wayshrine *Pellingare Manor *Praldyn's Home *Red Squall Armory *Temple of the Divines *The Bough and Birdsmouth *The High King's Forge *Wayrest Fighters Guild *Wayrest Mages Guild *Wayrest Regiment's Camp *Wayrest Sewers *Wayrest Treasury *Wayrest Wayshrine Dreughside *Arbogasque's Home *Barracks House *Home of Adiel Charnis Quests *Another Omen *The Dangerous Past *The Debt Collector's Debts *A Gang of Thugs *The Missing Prophecy *One Last Game *Pursuing the Shard *The Road to Rivenspire *Simply Misplaced *Vaermina's Gambit Dreughside *The Dreugh Threat *They Dragged Him Away *The Sower Reaps Notable items *''Arrest Writ'' *''Baron Sorick's Orders'' – In Dreughside during "The Sower Reaps" *''Beware: Undercity Ruffians'' – In the Wayrest Sewers *''Orcs? Could Be Worse'' – Inside the Cloudy Dregs Inn, in the room on the second floor *''Jofnir's Journal'' – Inside the Fighters Guild Hall, first floor, southern tower *''For Donel from Father'' – During "One Last Game," in the attic of the Cloudy Dregs Inn *''Factor Luluelle's Report'' – Inside the Wayrest Treasury, main hall *''King Farangel's Ode to Wayrest'' – Mages Guild Hall, before being stolen and placed in the Thieves Den *''The Mysteries of Moravagarlis'' – Mages Guild Hall, first floor *''Letter to Agnor'' – Eastern warehouse, lower floor *''Stormhaven Bluster Rejection Notice'' – Outlaws Refuge, north of the central column *''The Year 2920, Vol. 7'' *''Vol's Journal'' – Wayrest Outlaws Refuge *''Wayrest Guard Orders'' – Northeastern Guard Tower Characters *Achille Lan *Adiel Charnis *Aerchith *Aerwaen *Agarthe Germarc *Ah-Ra *Ah-Zish *Aizar *Alangil *Alix Courcelles *Alvur Baren *Alqadarun *Amal *Ancus Mastersly *Andbert Badouin *Andeleine Cadiou *Andrec Dugot *Anya Branck *Anabelle Etanne *Annabelle Lemaitre *Annibal Jerenise *Anton Dufont *Ardile Benel *Ardine Benele *Armin Lavedan *Arnaud Arbogasque *Aroni Dreloth *Arthur Garick *Atin *Aude Barbe *Augustine Derone *Arcady Charnis *Azarati *Backstreet Brigand *Backstreet Thug *Balaith at-Wardiya *Balnar Jerenise *Balqi *Barnabe Malyne *Baron Sorick *Basilien Arnese *Bastien Etanne *Beaucourt Dubosc *Bekhwug *Benry Claverie *Berengere Stelanie *Beriana af-Ashora *Beric Augier *Bisquelas the Bard *Bonorvir *Brazzideh (just outside the city) *Brela Bienne *Brunile Courcelles *Cahusque Coutenan *Captain Ernele *Captain Lucius *Captain Mathias Etienne *Cassandre Edilitte *Celelruin (just outside the city) *Cesarel Brigette *Chancellor Regina Troivois *Charbriel Barthel *Charbriel Ernele *Charlebert Dalielle *Charlisse Alinie *Charlotte Georence *Charmel Favraud *Charmela Ergene *Chatelle Jeanyn *Cherese Brigette *Chews-The-Marrow *Clovine Lan *Clovis Lan *Colby Rangouze *Condier Ergend *Constable Charlic *Corbyn Rangouze *Coyne Berri *Crier Janvin *Cyndique Roreles *Dacele Elve *Dalac *Darcy Malveaux *Dalenc Etanne *Delane Genin *Dessire Viliane *Doletta at-Gamati *Dugrul gro-Ogdula *Edreld Chrinitte *Edilitte Dantien *Edwinna Gaering *Edreld Chrinitte *Elia Etanne *Enriquette Benele *Ereel-Maxath *Ernella Menant *Escalette Beanique *Essilion *Estayne Antieve *Estevie San *Estilldo *Fabrelle Ghiardelli *Faderi *Fahara'jad *Faric Troivois *Fireya *First Mate Elvira Derre *Florent Sylberfain *Floriele *Fnagdesh (oustide the city) *Fortisa Agnan *Frubert Guylitte *Gaelle *Gamati al-Glessa *Gaston Ashham *Gedric Serre *Genalda af-Guyeline *General Nala *General Stelanie *Genvieve Lozon *Geonard Stogrin *Gerielle Gidric *Ghamarguk gra-Ugrush *Gierry Helane *Gisele Alielle *Glirion the Redbeard *Gozarth gro-Borgub *Grigitte Daillon *Grivette Henyra *Guy Molose *Gwenuinas *Gwynienne *Haerdon *Hafizah *Helese Gelves *Hel Ra'Lala *Henona Lylvieve *Hloelott Ravens-Beak *Hynendirre *Ilafa *Irien *Isabelle Onis *Isramal Cedmain *Ivramia *Jasmine Mantel *Javier Viliane *Jeanylle San *Jerissean af-Owlin *Josee Malarelie *Julisa Lia *Jusanne Lemal *Justicus *Kaleen *Kentosh gro-Garbug *Khabzuur *Klang *Laadia Florelle *Lady Blade *Lacherie Luluelle *Laetitia Mantel *Lagbuga gra-Rug *Lambur *Lanis Ren *Lanobert Emain *Lauranne *Laurentia *Lea Douer *Leobois Viliane *Leonhard Pujol *Lexille Plouff *Lihidar at-Shadal *Lisanne Virane *Lisolda Bezons *Lodiss the Rock *Loglorag gra-Burbulg *Lokra *Loucel Sette *Louis Ervine *Loupel Menant *Lyse *Madame Lemaitre *Madisone Hall *Mag *Maj al-Ragath *Majoll *Maraya *Marelie *Margaux Langey *Martine Marguenaut *Master Kasan *Maxine Courcelles *Mekag gro-Bug *Miquel Benele *Miramel Lemaitre *Morg *Nasmat *Neenia *Nemic *Nicolene *Noah Georence *Normina Relaine *Nullius Filius *Ogularz gro-Ogdula *Ohartalmo *Ondre the Grinder *Orguerite *Padier Nytte *Padier Renoit *Phillic Menant *Pierrie Augier *Pierrie Bacqure *Pilou Mouriou *Praldyn *Prudence Doisne *Rachel Nisirrien *Ramziq *Ravzo-dar *Recruit Maelle *Recruitment Officer Orgak *Saint Stental *Sandeire *S'rashi *Sergeant Stegine *Severine Leonciele *Shady-Scales *Sharbzur *Sharyaddan *Shazeem *Shurkul *Sibyl Augustine Viliane *Siid Voung *Smagg gro-Ogdula *Sternal at-Sentinel *Swims-to-Sea *Sylvie Benele *Tamaima af-Qerik *Telonil *Tetra *Thamrin *Thibret Dalielle *Tredyn Daram *Treves Penot *Tulashurr *Ugurz *Ugrush *Vendi Bouchard *Vertrand Menant *Virdyn *Virgeraud Anquetil *Vol Swift-Lift *Vush gra-Kreeg *Yahyif *Yamaea *Yolande Farielle *Zihlijdel Gallery Wayrest market.png Wayrest Loading Screen.png|Loading screen in the quest "Messages Across Tamriel" Appearances * * * * * es:Quietud (Online) fr:Haltevoie (Online) ru:Вэйрест (Online) pl:Przymierze Daggerfall ja:Daggerfall Covenant uk:Ковенант Даггерфоллу Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Category:Online: Cities Category:Online: Stormhaven Locations Category:Capital Cities